


阿特洛波斯提线

by Delphinaptetus



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinaptetus/pseuds/Delphinaptetus
Summary: 爱没什么用，没有拯救功能，但他们相爱
Relationships: Risotto Nero/Leone Abbacchio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	阿特洛波斯提线

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠一个看了也没什么用也爽不了的文，2w字  
> 一个妈看了也困惑也没什么意义的标题  
> 假想世界里我拥有完美逻辑
> 
> 阿特洛波斯，执掌生命之线，职责是检视过去的时间

里苏特·涅罗不喜欢警察。现在的里苏特先生25岁，独身，在西西里岛一个海湾的凹陷处有一个房间，夏天的时候太阳在屋子背面升起，落下的时候正对着永远半开的落地玻璃窗，橙子糖融化在蓝色鸡尾酒面上。冬天的时候会下雨，细线在方格状的居民区细密地飘下来，连接屋顶和云层，但它们很难连上海面，浪花把它们吞掉截断了。

这个房间是良民的遗迹，曾经阳台还有过一些绿植，它们受里苏特捉摸不定的探访日期影响，一年只蔫几次，一次时长几个月，最后它们永远地枯死了。或许它们也和里苏特一样不喜欢警察。

说实话里苏特和警察打的交道并不多，最开始的记忆只能追溯到他堂哥的儿子被撞死，肇事者被抓起来，在那时他见到过几次警察，然后是法官，最后是让他不满的判决。理论上它们不是一条龙服务，但血气方刚的里苏特没有心情去把它们细分开来区别对待，他的迁怒巨大而持久，为了那个足球还没踢够就被踹上天堂的小鬼。旷日持久的愤怒最后在肇事者头上爆发，所幸里苏特愤怒的余音不至于波及到法官和警察，但他仍然因此生路受限，于是走入热情的大门。

他成了一个暗处的人，呆在自己都找不到自己影子的地方。他不必再和不喜欢的警察打交道了，他们在光还能照到的地方，或许光晦暗艰涩让他们变成灰色，但他们仍然处于没有被完全遮挡的明面，里苏特偶尔看着他们，像死神闲坐看着迟早是囊中之物的灵魂，没有渴望和好奇。

他的生活除了工作上的怪异没什么怪异的，而就连工作在他眼里也不算怪异，办事拿钱天经地义，谁都得承认付出了劳动时间就应该得到劳动报酬，合法性在里苏特这里被忽略不计。他看着他的手下闹腾成一团，吵吵嚷嚷讨论暗杀方案，话题一路从是把人做成脆冰沙还是偃苗助长也算到死白头，变成对工资不够权力不够叨叨絮絮的抱怨，最后他们会安静下来，看着里苏特，等着里苏特嘴里蹦出些决议。里苏特有时候专断，也有时候由他们去了，在闹腾之后他们会回归安静，房间里的黑暗和浑浊沉重的空气在被短暂地劈开之后又聚到一块，压在每个人头上，队员接下一个个任务，离开，没有人知道他们还回不回来，就像不知道要不要帮他们倒掉剩下的半杯冷咖啡。

在门阖上发出轻微的咔哒声响时，里苏特会短暂地忘记自己和队员的年龄。他不太确定自己是否算个年轻人，他25岁，独身，但每一段独白都可以用“我的一生……”来开头。

///

现在，里苏特再次短暂地和警察有了交集。

他路过酒馆后面黑洞洞的小巷，听到嘈杂的声音，玻璃酒瓶嗑在地上碎开来尖锐刺耳的声响、被阴湿小巷雨水沤过的木箱被砸坏的闷响，还有很轻微的，人类脆弱柔软的肉体撞在墙上的低沉砰砰声。风把这些声音从里苏特帽子和耳朵之间的空隙吹进去。这和他没有半分钱关系，他应该拔腿就走，但是好奇攥住了他，他给自己想的理由和他做事一样周全，或许这是真相的一角，而他和他的替身所向披靡，去看看也不会有什么损失。他们才刚开始追查老板的面目，对一切都有着不同寻常的探究欲和好奇心。

他往黑暗里走去，隐去身形。

有人在呕吐，起先还有酒水滴落在地上的声音，然后只剩下干呕声，断断续续，伴着颤抖的喘息。

是个警察。里苏特下了定论，这显而易见，对方穿着一身警服。但这不是普通的警察，他身上的警服邋遢，尺寸合适的布料和对方的身体贴合，仿佛粘在一起，长在一块，要用薄刃的刀才能将它剥落分开，奇怪的是没有警帽，哪里都看不到这样一个黑色的物件，这位买醉的警察的脑袋完全暴露在外，在里苏特视线可及处占了一块不大不小的地方。

里苏特悄无声息地在附近一个大木箱的顶上坐下，他喜欢在稍高的地方往下看，一种微妙而隐蔽的掌控感，他就这么居高临下的无声端详着伏跪在冰凉石板地面上的“警察”。头发是浅色的，酒馆半开的后门透出一点昏暗的暖色光线，混着艰难从窄缝探进来的月光，里苏特也只能看到对方的短发是浅色的，修得很整齐。顶着这头短发的人在干呕，渐渐把额头抵在地上，肩膀抽动着，最后发出压抑而低沉的抽噎声。里苏特觉得无趣，他用鼻子沉沉地呼出一口气，相当于叹息，他浪费了宝贵的闲暇时间在一个无名警察——一个丧家之犬上。

他跳下来，他和对方的距离因此拉近了些，但他要走了。他踏在水渍上，不，不是水渍，他的替身察觉到铁的含量，那是血液，和酒混在一起。是碎玻璃划伤了警察，里苏特看看碎片从墙根一直飞溅到路中央的破酒瓶，又看看地上的人。

警察小臂撑在地上，支撑着他身体的重量，他的手指逐渐收紧，蜷缩在掌心。痛苦在折磨他，这能看得出来。这一切都在积压，像沙漏里细沙落下堆成小丘，最后一粒玻璃壁上的沙子也滚落下去时就是结束，一个时段的结束。

里苏特目光没有移开，对方终于痛苦地仰起头，微张着嘴，牙关却咬紧，喉咙里发出无声的嘶吼。

沙漏重新被倒过来放置，沙子汹汹往下落。

他见过这个警察，或许是和小队在杀人现场附近休息时见到的。很年轻，不到二十岁，与众不同的紫色嘴唇和紫色向金色渐变的眼睛，眉眼漂亮，不然里苏特或许也不会记得。那时对方从血泊里收集起他的金属制品产生的刀具，皱着眉，一丝不苟，他的同事凑在他身边探头看他手上的证物，或许他们是想从上面找到指纹。一场尽职而徒劳无功的努力。

平庸的小警察，里苏特首先是想，接着他却注意到对方脖子上的伤口，不是致命伤，一条切割伤在左侧爬着，在晦暗的光线中血是黑色的，从里面涌出来。

警察身上开始散发出微弱的紫光，仿佛和幽灵重叠在一起，稍晚一些，紫色影子开始和他分离，像从茧里把自己剥离出来的蝴蝶。先是头部，然后是脖颈、肩胛，肋骨。这看起来很费劲。

腰。然后紫色幽灵弓起来，从警察躯壳里把抽出了一半的手臂慢慢抽出来。它的动作缓慢而悠长，像藤蔓抽条生出枝桠。

是替身使者，里苏特被钉在原地。这是他第一次亲眼看到别人的替身产生，他自己被刺伤之后并没有怎么注意到自己那些数不清的小家伙是怎么出现的，这个场景给他以复杂的观看体验。直觉催他离开，没有人知道这个替身有什么能力，谜团是最为可怕的，尽管里苏特有把握不会丧命于新生替身使者手下，也不应该冒险继续看下去。

但他站在原地，笃定这个正在挣扎的家伙在某个地方放着一个静静燃烧的打火机，不是最初的火焰。他抬头，最后又低头将视线落回新的替身使者身上。里苏特·涅罗，在那不勒斯的一个夜晚，短暂地和警察有了交集。

这个短暂并非里苏特转身离去，而是警察正在蜕变成他的同事。

并非所有人都能被命运选中拥有替身，而也并非所有人都能顺利熬过替身的产生，顺利和它共存。里苏特看着紫色的幽灵维持着把指尖刚好从警察的肩膀抽出的姿势凝住了，它不再动弹，里苏特并不是替身研究专家，他也不清楚发生了什么，这个紫色幽灵是不是遇到了困难，它的主人现在感觉怎么样，他无从得知。

里苏特神经绷紧，警察断断续续的微弱呻吟敲在他耳膜上，但比起声音，他的注意力几乎全都集中在那个诡异的紫色幽灵上。它是长发的，如果那种看起来像软胶质的东西能划入头发的范畴的话，它的眼睛显现出来，是圆形的，起先是模糊一片晕开，然后才逐渐清晰，中间出现孔洞，最后额头出现电子计时器样式的长条屏幕。它转过头来，望着里苏特的方向。

它看不到我。里苏特还没有解除隐蔽身形的替身效果，但紫色幽灵的专注凝视让他把这个陈述句在心里逐渐想成了疑问句。他站在通向巷口的方向，就在路中间，他轻手轻脚地往右边移动了几步。

紫色幽灵微微转头，正脸仍然对着里苏特。

它看得到我。

里苏特解除了隐身。

他走上前去，伸手捏住警察的脸，他用的力气很大，指尖抵在对方的颧骨上，而对方瘦削的下颌也顶在他掌心，皮肤上传来一片湿冷的触感。里苏特扳着那张漂亮的脸，让它正对着自己，这张脸的主人在无意识地挣扎，皮肉和底下坚硬骨头的触感在里苏特指间撞来撞去。

“喂，”里苏特开口，有些不耐烦地弯腰凑近未来同事的脸，“清醒一点。“

涣散的眼神不稳定地抖动许久，才费力地聚到了里苏特的脸上，警察张了张口，牙齿和舌头似乎都在颤抖，没发出什么具体的声音。紫色幽灵往后仰，腰部也脱离了人的肉身，它慢慢地站起来，抬起腿，一丝不苟地执行着破茧的最后一步，仔细地把足尖也抽离，最后立在警察的身边。

里苏特感到手上的重量愈发沉重，像是对方自身支撑身体重量的方法失效了。不知道他会不会死于这一切。里苏特想，他轻轻动了动手腕，皱起眉。

对方刚刚费尽力气才聚焦的眼神又涣散了，但紫色幽灵动了，向里苏特挥拳，正向着他的脸颊，拳头击中里苏特的声音沉闷而真实，里苏特被打得头稍微向另一边偏过去。他还没有还手。

金属制品的确可以轻而易举结束这一切，但里苏特没有使用它们，他只是松开了手，对方瘫倒在地上，脑袋撞在地板上发出不轻不重的声响。

轻微的忙音，像是倒带的声响。里苏特把视线从地面上的人收回来，发现一个和对方别无二致的人站在他面前，只是额头上有着紫色幽灵的时间显示，上面的数字正在杂乱无章地疯狂跳动，像彩票最后的抽取。替身做出抛甩的动作，里苏特推测那应该是那个可怜的玻璃酒瓶，它接着也倒在地上挣扎，然后又站起，变为更为年轻的样子，凝视着自己的双手，好像上面有什么东西，可能是证物，也可能是贿赂。它还在变化，随机把时间和地点拆分组合，播出它混乱记忆里的一切，像坏掉的摄录机，边角的时间记录早已不再可信，通向记忆的道路虚假地交错着，但内容却是真切存在的，在这个庞大的世界里，某时某刻在某地，一个普通的少年曾经这样活着。

紫色幽灵最后卡在一个平常的画面不动了，少年踮着脚，伸手够着什么。

然后它消失了，融化在黑暗里。

///

“你是谁。”里苏特问，语气听起来像个陈述句。他坐在之前坐的木箱子上，同事坐在旁边的墙根，倚靠在墙上。他昏迷了大概一两个小时，天还没有亮，只是从风里传来的声音越来越少，整座城市渐渐蛰伏在沉默里。

“阿帕基。”对方回答，从警服口袋里掏出烟，拿出一根，手挡着风点燃，如饥似渴地吸进一口，缓缓地吐出白色的烟雾，他扔给里苏特一根，“雷欧·阿帕基。”

里苏特捏着那根烟，红色的眼睛盯着看了一会儿，把它塞进了口袋里。“雷欧·阿帕基。”他重复了一边对方的名字，像是确认，又像在单纯呼唤。

“你的打火机怎样了？”他看着对方把普通的打火机塞回衣兜。

“在屋子里。”阿帕基轻描淡写地回答，夹着烟的手指碰了碰箭划出的伤口，指尖碰到翘起的伤口边缘，轻微的刺痛叠加上去，他本能不着痕迹地瑟缩了一下。香烟的烟雾从他耳边蹿开，沿着发鬓飘去，消散在他头顶。他有些遗憾地盯着碎掉的酒瓶，他喉咙有些发痒，不知道是他的身体还是他的思想在渴望着酒精。

里苏特点点头，他跳下来准备离开。

”管好你的替身，“里苏特说，”别随便让人看到它能做什么。“

阿帕基垂着头，好像没有在听，他用修长的手指从地上捻起碎玻璃，放在掌心把玩，舒展开手指又用力握紧，直到有血从皮肤的折痕里渐渐钻出来。

”里苏特·涅罗。“里苏特最后说道。

阿帕基松开手，蹭着墙站起来，脑袋和肩膀抵在墙上，他看着里苏特的背影。

“你看到它了吧？”顿了一下，“里苏特。”

里苏特没有回头，阿帕基听到他说，是啊。

///

出门的时候天已经暗下来了，里苏特走了一半的时候开始淅淅沥沥地下雨，现在已经是半个秋天，夏天的末梢，雨水打在赤裸的皮肤上是微凉的感觉。他拐进一条巷子里。又是巷子，他不明白和阿帕基会面的机会怎么都在这些七拐八弯的巷子里，这些远算不上宽敞的小巷，两侧的房屋尴尬地相对挤着，墙壁是雾蒙蒙的灰色，让人没有想走进去的欲望，除非在深处有必须找到的东西。

他接到的命令是暗杀，毫无疑问，暗杀组的任务就是暗杀相关，组织分工明确，但在人选上他感到疑惑，雷欧·阿帕基的名字赫然在目，不属于勾选项，而是必选，剩下的是暗杀组成员的选择项。他问过了队员，他们或明显或隐晦地表露出了拒绝，里苏特可以理解，他们不愿意在陌生的替身使者面前暴露自己的能力，除非那是他们的任务对象。

“阿帕基刚进入组织不久，”梅洛尼百无聊赖地戳着键盘，“还没有分进什么部门，现在大概算个最普通的成员，这次大概是上面想试试把他安插进暗杀组吧？是察觉到了什么呢还是单纯补充人手？”

“那这个任务是我的了。“里苏特表情没有变化，平静地说。

队员们停下手头的动作，佯装惊讶：“里苏特，你亲自去吗？”然后是一堆细碎的嘀咕，我还以为要抽签了，我还以为会随便点一个人去，我还以为……

“我还是有资格面试新人的吧，”里苏特站起来，低头把烟摁灭。

里苏特继续往周边巷子逛去。阿帕基不隶属于任何部门，找起来稍微有点费劲，他的信息能找到的报纸上都有，包括他怎么受贿，怎么害死了同事。而组织这边没有给任何信息，像是找到阿帕基也是任务之一，对暗杀组能力的一次小测。低估暗杀组能力的小测。

砰。

拳头砸到人脸上的声音。

里苏特·涅罗第二次和雷欧·阿帕基见面，引入眼帘的就是阿帕基在揍人，疯狂地，毫无章法地在揍人，只凭着警校练出的优越体格和力量，用拳头，手肘，膝盖，一下一下落在看起来像个小混混的人身上。阿帕基只是在攻击，他的防御与其说全是漏洞不如说完全没有，对方踉踉跄跄，借着动作不稳的机会，偷偷摸摸地从背后裤兜摸出了什么。

是金属的反光，里苏特站在后面，即使隔着一段距离，也仍然看得一清二楚。穿着黑色皮鞋的脚往前挪了半步，又收回来，金属制品的射程不够，他估算了一下，双手交抱，原地站定了。

混混还没来得及把握着刀的手伸到身前就被阿帕基一把抓住了手腕，经验让阿帕基的动作熟练而流畅，他甚至没有停顿一秒就将对方的手拧成了一个扭曲的姿势，如果靠得够近将可以听见骨头错位的咔哒声，伴随着小刀掉落嗑在坚硬地面的清脆声响。阿帕基的视线挪到刀上，带着一丝轻蔑，再次给了对方一拳。

里苏特没有打扰阿帕基享受这疯狂的暴力过程，那是单纯的人类力量的压制，阿帕基的替身一次都没有出现过。他安静地站着，直到阿帕基终于放弃揪着早已神志不清的混混的领子继续往对方身上招呼拳头。阿帕基松开手，像在垃圾桶上方扔掉一块破抹布一样让对方绵软而破烂地倒在地上，他喘着气，嗓音低哑：“里苏特，看够了吗。”

”没有。“里苏特走过去。阿帕基身上全是酒的味道，自然不是里苏特家乡会有的那种醇香的葡萄酒味，而是劣质的瓶装啤酒的味道，说不上刺鼻，天上不断落下的雨滴稀释了气味，把它们包裹在水汽和水珠里。阿帕基站直了，雨水沿着手腕流向松开的拳头，把血从指缝间舔舐干净，变成指尖落下的淡红色水珠。

阿帕基头发变长了，银色的长发披散着，被雨水凝成一缕缕，垂在他的耳边、额角，跨过他的肩膀伏在背上，银色的奔流瀑布。还有些碎发贴在他湿漉漉的脖子和脸颊上，阿帕基扭头时扯动了他们。他脖子上箭划过的地方还有浅浅的印记。他罔顾里苏特的存在，拐向旁边房屋间一条更狭窄的阴暗小巷，在走进去前他弯腰拿起先前被随手放置在路边的玻璃酒瓶，雨水从玻璃瓶口的边缘滑进去，也精准地直接落入其中，而阿帕基好像完全不在乎他的酒已经和雨水混成一块，仰头灌了一口。

里苏特和阿帕基说话的时候没有看着他的眼睛，而是盯着对方脖颈漂亮曲线上滚动的喉结，他现在不是很想直接对上阿帕基紫金的眼瞳。他简短地告诉了阿帕基任务的内容，正式的介绍了一下他自己。

“合作。”阿帕基扶着巷口墙壁残损的拐角顿了一下，把这两个词在嘴里品嚼了一次，有些趔趄地继续往里走，“意味着你的能力会被我知道，里苏特。”

他听到里苏特跟在自己身后的脚步声，和一句和他们初次见面时一样无所谓的“是啊”。

“那个人干了什么。”里苏特跟在阿帕基身后，踩着他在昏暗光线下散开来的影子，积水溅出水花。

阿帕基的声音从前面传来：“他进来偷东西。”

他们进了门，这个曾经的商店显然再也没有开张，灰尘日渐给商品裹上雾蒙蒙的外壳，里苏特知道这里是哪里，毫无疑问就是那个曾经发生过抢劫杀人案的商店，一位警察牺牲，另一位幸存。阿帕基在他前面走着，两人衣摆上的雨水滴落在地板上的声音在逼仄的空间内十分明显，除此之外还有阿帕基还未平息的呼吸。以及一声黑暗中的倒地声。

他们靠近了倒地声的发源地，阿帕基低头看着地上的人影，警察制服的男人睁着眼躺在地上，一个属于过去的无声的现场。他半蹲下来，手指伸向熟悉的脸庞，最后在旁边停住，碰了碰地板，解除了替身。他的指尖残留着雨水，滴在地上形成小片的水渍，他将手指收回的时候触感微妙，当初他也曾在这里从血泊里颤抖着收回手指。

里苏特看着阿帕基找到一个堆满杂物的角落坐下，半蜷起来，酒瓶歪斜着搭在怀里。他兀然觉得对方像一条蛇，蜷缩在自己的精神世界里，盘踞在遗迹里，把一切争夺领地的东西都赶走。

“什么时候出发？”阿帕基问。

里苏特有点想点烟，他也就这么做了，也递给阿帕基一根：“如果你愿意，天亮就可以。”

阿帕基点点头，把烟叼进嘴里点燃，然后把它夹在指尖，手垂到身边。

他维持着这个姿势睡着了，去赴日复一日的噩梦邀约。烟烧到尽头，在他的指间留下小小的烫伤痕迹。

天亮的时候里苏特的衣服也终于干了，他试图叫醒阿帕基，阿帕基整晚就没有动过，仿佛僵在梦里，连怀里的酒瓶还是同样角度歪斜着。里苏特拿起酒瓶，准备从阿帕基怀里抽走它的时候被对方有力的手猛然抓住，他瞥了一副惊醒样子的阿帕基，松开手表示友好。对方脸上有着从梦里带出来的惶然和痛苦，但很快被藏好了。

阿帕基站起来，看了眼自己的手指，问里苏特：“你还有烟吗？”

阿帕基抽烟很凶，是想要把自己抽死的那种抽法，和他喝酒一样，里苏特观察发现。作为前辈和暗杀组的队长，他宽容地把自己的烟都给了对方，阿帕基坦诚地照单全收，接过来塞进自己的衣袋里。里苏特不知道他从宿醉中清醒了多少，或许对阿帕基来说都是一样的，清醒和不清醒的界限模糊不清。

他们坐飞机去西西里岛，座位连在一起，阿帕基靠窗，光线透过玻璃照进他的眼睛里，又反射出来，他微微眯起眼睛，好像不适应这样的阳光。

///

或许这次还能给阳台上的绿色植物浇浇水。里苏特想着。西西里岛还是一如既往的样子，飞机在巴勒莫机场降落时可以看到淡金色的阳光照在四周的海面上，被风吹成暖洋洋的浪纹。在来这栋建筑的路上，车窗外掠过彩色的低矮房屋，有些墙根有意大利语和英语混杂的夸张涂鸦，蓝色的圆滚滚的字体套上黑色的边框，用粉色作为高光抹在一边。街道也还是老样子，有些人在家门口摆了自行车，显然很久没使用过，因为车筐里摆着盆栽，卷曲的绿色藤蔓沿着铁质的网格边缘爬出来，郁郁葱葱。阿帕基头抵在车玻璃上，微垂着，显然没有看外面，可能在发呆。

当然他们是来干坏事的，阿帕基对他的故乡兴致缺缺并不会让里苏特怀疑阿帕基的职业能力。相反，在忧郁蓝调和阿帕基本人的拳头及前警察的侦察意识的帮助下，现在他们处在黑暗的地下室里，头顶有一盏过时的灯，灯泡底下已经积了斑斑驳驳的黑点，光线是惨白的，它们所触及的地方也都是寡淡的银色金属制的墙壁、门、和机关。他们两个干站着，忧郁蓝调纹丝不动地站在密码锁前倒带，试图寻找它上次打开的时刻。

“我以为我们只用杀人。”阿帕基把手伸进衣袋里，想拿烟，但又醒悟现在处于什么境地，摩挲了几下烟柱和尽头平面的交界处，慢慢把手抽出来。

里苏特哑然，沉默了一下才回答：“给组织偷点附送的资料也是暗杀组的业务范畴。”

四周的墙突然轰响着沉下去，黑暗的深处响起铁笼打开的声音，然后是一阵撕裂人冷静心理的撕心裂肺的嚎叫，是属于人的声音，但一般人是发不出这种声响的，沙哑的、歇斯底里的、十分癫狂叠加五分渴望，像地狱的余音在胸腔回响。一阵嘈杂的脚步带着锁链拖地摩擦出的刺耳高音靠近。

里苏特迅速扭头看了眼阿帕基。阿帕基回头看了看忧郁蓝调，“看来上一个打开这个锁的人失败了。”他站得很安定，一动不动，忧郁蓝调也一动不动，头上的时间跳动着。

里苏特想起来他还没见忧郁蓝调参加过战斗，他只记得忧郁蓝调还未稳定下来的时候给了自己一拳，只是人类程度的力量。“你的替身——”里苏特的语气带着询问。

“啊，”阿帕基似乎领会到了他的问题，“就你看到这样。”

“当在回忆里的时候，它不会保护我。”

阿帕基快速走到忧郁蓝调身边，看了看它头上的时间，“我可以解除它，等会可以从这里开始。”他指了指忧郁蓝调的额头。他们都看到黑暗中似乎出现了那些逼近的疯子眼睛的光。“如果不行，我和忧郁蓝调留下，你趁乱逃出去。”

里苏特突然笑了，一声轻笑，嘴角勾起又很快扯平，他猩红的眼睛紧盯着阿帕基，“警察，收起你崇高的自大。”

里苏特话音落下的同时那些疯子冲进了光照的范围里，他们，或者看起来更像它们，扭曲变形，每一个都像被改造后圈养起来的怪物，有着獠牙和尖爪，但是是人类，里苏特知道，因为他们身上有足够的铁质，随着血液流动。

他们走进光里的时候就开始纷纷倒下，不是因为畏光。他们身上接连长出刀子，尖锐的金属从他们的喉咙处顶破皮肤生长而出，伤口喷出的血液落在远处，边缘是锯齿的形状。他们惊慌地捂住脖子，却发现手腕上开始生长出刀片，浑身也开始出现春笋般涌出的钉子，仿佛被藤壶缠上的沉船，刀片割断他们的手筋，钉子冲破血管，完成生长的过程，掉落到地上，他们在惨叫中愣神，撕心裂肺的声音盖住了金属掉落到地板上犹如落雨般美妙的声响。他们的脚踝也长出刀，沿着小腿竖切开来，血液逐渐变成黄色，和先前的红色混在一起。

他们倒在油画调色盘一样的血泊里，刀片是他们遗体上的鲜花。

很快一切就安静下来。

”我在等他们走进射程。“里苏特说。在金属制品完成这一切的时候，他站在光里没有动弹，他以黑色为底的红色眼睛有一只半掩在垂下来的白色头发里，他看起来像个纯粹的恶魔。

这是阿帕基第一次看到里苏特的替身能力，残酷得有些美丽。阿帕基看着他，紫金的眼瞳对上去，嗯了一声，声音没有起伏地补充道：”但我不是警察了。“

里苏特看着阿帕基继续盯着忧郁蓝调，心里想着确实，他不喜欢警察，却并没有讨厌阿帕基。

他们警惕着等着忧郁蓝调完成工作，期间没有敌人的增援到来，这个机关就像个独立存在、过于自负的障碍，被扫清后也没人知道。忧郁蓝调输入了第二次密码，这次看起来平安无事，按键上方的验证机器发出运转的嗡鸣声，要求人站在它面前。

”它好像检测不到替身，“里苏特站了过去，“小心点，验证错误的话不知道会发生什么。”

机器掀开盖子，露出检测的扫描器，开始扫描，发出怪异刺耳的“滴——“的长音，最后弹出“验证通过”四个字，然后又开始发出机器运转的声响，这次是在扫描器下方慢慢揭开了个圆形的孔洞。

“让开！”阿帕基突然开口，伴着一声经过消音的枪响。

门在他们面前打开了。

里苏特暂时无暇顾及这扇门，枪响前他被阿帕基用肩膀撞开，对方的骨头硌得他的胸口生疼。近距离发射的子弹贯穿了阿帕基的胸口，血液喷溅出来，里苏特身上被染了一层血点，还有一些模模糊糊的血雾。

阿帕基还没有即刻倒下，他站着，有些摇晃，痛觉在胸口炸裂，从弹孔辐射开来，剧痛触电似的蔓延，他的整个背部和胸腔都疼痛起来，他伸手捂了捂胸前的弹孔，温热的血温柔地包裹住他的手指，一片艳红色，他的背后也湿润，血液沿着衣物和皮肤的夹层流下来，滴落到地面，分辨不出每一滴的声音，它们争先恐后，像纷乱的雨。他不太清楚自己刚刚的行为有什么意义，也没有力气再去想它，太多血了 ，他的力气随着血液流走。

里苏特撑住了他，让他缓缓坐下。

“去拿资料。”阿帕基尽力把疼痛造成的拖长的音节和颤抖的尾音咽下去。

里苏特说等会拿，他得想办法给阿帕基止血，哪怕延缓一点也好，西西里岛有黑帮的医院，去那种医院不会被询问，他至少要让阿帕基坚持到那里。他从衣服上割下一条布料，试图给阿帕基包扎，但他发现如何包扎这样的伤口在他的知识范畴之外，他不会标准急救的包法，只能胡乱的绕上一圈，他觉得没有见效，布条很快就被血浸润湿透，血从布料的表面浮起来。

该死，他的替身只是金属制品，被认为是最适合暗杀的替身，金属制品，金属制品……

里苏特突然意识到了什么，他看着阿帕基的伤口，开始让金属在里面生长成能够堵住弹孔的形状，他看着银色的反光逐渐填满伤口，血液难以在光滑的表面滞留，盖不上银色的光芒，只能勉强在上面爬出一两条鼓起而断续的痕迹。金属制品第一次不是用来收走生命。

至少争取到了时间，里苏特咬了咬牙。

他快速拿走了任务需要的东西，折回来半扶半抱的撑起阿帕基，对方还剩下一点模模糊糊的意识，在被扶起来之后勉强睁眼瞥了一眼里苏特。

里苏特说，我带你离开这里。

阿帕基呛咳起来，细碎的血喷出来，和地上的血混为一体。

“也没有……这个必要。”

“我没有在征求你的意见，警察。”里苏特放弃半扶半抱这种让二人移动都颇为困难的姿势，手穿过对方的腋下和腿弯，直接把阿帕基横抱起来，怀里的人显然不能算轻，但对里苏特的力量来说做到这事还是绰绰有余。他们好像没有触发警报，死去一个人似乎就是这个门正确开启的条件之一，里苏特抱着阿帕基往外走，失去忧郁蓝调的帮助会让这变得困难一点，但他别无选择。

他们在靠近大门的时候遭遇了替身使者追兵，准确来说算不上遭遇，是里苏特听到了他们谈话的声音和奔跑的脚步声。此前他遇到的很多都是普通敌人，他抱着阿帕基，不做停留地往外走，全然罔顾那些人虚张声势的叫喊，他的运气很好，这里走廊并不宽敞，拐弯也多，那些人没有一个能在他的金属制品射程范围之外。

他坚定地往前走，每路过一个人就有一个人睁着惊恐的双眼倒下，后来有幸存者回忆说那就是死神或是死亡天使。

但是里苏特的能力也是有极限的，他无法一下子对抗那么多个替身使者，更别说他还必须在保护阿帕基的同时战斗了，他没有胜算。

“他们往门口去了！”

“跟着血迹，他们一定有一个受了很重的伤，走不远的。”

敌方替身使者冲到门口，发现血液的痕迹断了，再往外些，出了这个门一段距离，就是时不时有车经过的街道。他们气急败坏地扫视着门口和小巷，发现血迹断得毫无道理，怎么都找寻不到人影。

“算了，”其中一个说，“少拿点钱而已，找不到就找不到吧。”

剩下的骂骂咧咧地跟着走了，门关上了。

里苏特就在门外长着杂草的墙角，他刚刚抱着阿帕基跳过来，没留下多少血迹，一星半点的血迹淹没在土壤里。已经半昏迷的阿帕基蜷缩着，里苏特和他靠得很近。暗杀队队长的下巴轻轻搁在对方的头顶，阿帕基的头垂着，几乎靠在里苏特胸口，里苏特能感到对方被血液润湿的发梢粘在了自己的皮肤上，有些痒。他动了动，尽量把人往怀里塞得更严实一点，近到能感受到至少对方还在呼吸——紊乱、艰难的呼吸，空气中的溺水者。

里苏特维持着这个姿势，金属制品仿造了墙角本来杂乱的颜色，他挡住阿帕基。

///

里苏特用脚踹上车门，发出砰的一声响，他单手抱着纸袋，箍得有点紧，以至于纸袋发出窸窸窣窣的细碎声响，他掏出车钥匙把车锁上。他刚刚自己去完成了剩余的暗杀任务，开车回来的路上路过一间Lidl。他进去买了些食品：番茄和直面，和一些腌好的肉，他其实也顺手拿了个看起来像即食的苹果派小点心，但发现它需要烤箱之后就从排队队伍里绕回货架，放了回去。

离他们偷走文件已经一个月有余了。那天他以劫车犯的恐怖形象催着司机把阿帕基送到医院，从急救室出来，医生说这枪伤很中规中矩，说严重也不算无药可救，说不严重也需要一段时间的休养。里苏特盯着他，医生被视线蛰了一下，叹了口气，开始解释一大串里苏特听不明白的词语，“胸部贯穿伤……肺组织……”，医生看着里苏特的视线逐渐变成走神的涣散，最后盖章定论：“至少休息两个月吧。”

于是里苏特把阿帕基留在医院里，先去处理了暗杀名单上的重要人物，向组织报告。他得到的回复是这个专项任务暂时告一段落，名单上剩下的人酌情处理，组织不再强硬干涉。然后他又和暗杀队队员说自己会留在西西里一段时间，获得了一阵从电话那头劣质收音都可以传达过来的起哄声，“队长——邂逅了哪个西西里美妞——”

里苏特对他们的玩笑习以为常，自觉从上下文里把玩笑削去了，大致解释了一下他可能还得跟踪一下任务后续之类的，电话那头霍尔马吉欧问他，和我们的新人配合得怎么样。

他还不是暗杀组的人，里苏特纠正。

阿帕基在医院呆了三个半星期之后被安排了出院，他显然没有痊愈，但医生说他可以离开医院休养，只要定时回去复诊换药，医生显得有些为难：“你知道，先生，有时候我们床位还挺紧张。”里苏特点点头，表示理解。

他低头看账单付款的时候医生在旁边收拾阿帕基的药，塞了一大袋。里苏特开着租来的车把阿帕基接回了自己的公寓房间。他的房间不算大，只有一个客厅，一个卧室，一个卫生间和一个小小的厨房。卧室也只有一张床，他把它让度为伤患的领土，自己睡在客厅的沙发上，对着阳台，那些绿色植物前所未有地生机勃勃，它们的叶片挺立，迎着吹过海岛的风。里苏特头一次在这里呆上那么久。

里苏特踩着老旧的楼梯上楼，嘎吱，皮鞋碾过的木头响着。他打开门，把袋子放在一旁，在他看见昏暗中的火星前，烟味抢先飘进他的鼻腔。他扭头看向卧室，和有落地窗的客厅相比，卧室更昏暗，只有一扇大约一米半宽的窗，落日余晖也消失后的惨淡微光从外面照进来。一颗遥远的红色星星在闪烁。

阿帕基坐在床边，指尖夹着一根燃着的烟，有一搭没一搭地抽着。他穿着宽大的长袖衬衫，扣子开着，露出胸口的绷带，过长的袖子被挽到手肘，他看了一眼里苏特。

里苏特把灯打开了。阿帕基在突如其来的光亮下闭上了眼睛，缓慢地眨动着逐渐重新睁开。里苏特想说阿帕基你的肺穿了个洞，但他什么也没说，只是伸手去截阿帕基往嘴里送的烟。里苏特捏住了烟，阿帕基没有挣扎，也没有使力把烟抢回来，他只是倾身凑上前去，从里苏特和自己指间吸了一口烟，缓缓地哈出来。

温热的气息和阿帕基的碎发擦过里苏特的指尖，毫无道理地让他松开了手指。

阿帕基反而抓住里苏特的手腕，用力一扯，把毫无防备的里苏特拽得一绊。里苏特仰面倒在床上，皱着眉头看胡乱使劲的阿帕基，而对方毫无作为伤患的自觉，吸了一口烟，把烟叼在嘴里，转身爬上床，膝盖把铺好的床单压出一簇簇的褶皱，他修长的腿在里苏特眼前抬起落下，跨在里苏特身上。这个说不清道不明的姿势如此暧昧，里苏特抬头就看见对方的弧度漂亮的脖颈，突起的喉结，嘴唇和烟。

阿帕基咬着烟开始去扯里苏特的裤子，狂乱而急躁，他低着头，背对着光，里苏特看不太清他的表情，但他知道阿帕基要干什么。他单手挥开阿帕基的手，在对方瞬间的错愕下伸手拈走了他嘴里的烟，变成余烬的那段在震动下落下来，烟灰掉在里苏特的最后一根肋骨上。里苏特吸了一口，把它扔到远处空旷的地上。

他撑起来，手扣在阿帕基后脑勺，手指穿过银色瀑布，把人拉近。他们毫无章法地交换了一个烟味的吻，几乎呛到。

里苏特往后挪了挪，靠上床头，坐了起来，他身上还有血的味道，他自己闻得到，沙石，海风，和血。阿帕基伏下来含住他的性器，他还没有完全勃起。这位只是二十当头的年轻黑帮口交的技术很烂，不仅看得出来生涩，还看得出来他根本没在努力让自己看起来熟练一点，里苏特实在不能评价这是一次舒服的体验。阿帕基勉强吞吐着，牙齿收得不是很好，有时会让里苏特感到疼痛，但里苏特还是勃起了，因为阿帕基。

“好了，可以了，”里苏特呼吸还算平稳，“阿帕基。”

阿帕基停了下来，低头脱自己的裤子，他俯下腰把松松挂在小腿肚和脚踝的裤子踹开时，发梢碰到里苏特的小腹，曲起圆润的弧度。

里苏特的手拢住阿帕基的性器，他猜这就是阿帕基想要的。他握住半勃的阴茎撸动，阿帕基弓着背，本来就低着的头微微偏向一边，他咬着牙不发出声音，把它们全都咽下去，变成堵在喉咙里的闷哼。在阿帕基射出来前，里苏特停了手，像个富有经验还有坏心思的引导者，他抬手撩开阿帕基垂在耳边遮住脸颊的头发，把它们卡到对方耳朵后面，仍有一些较短而毛躁的碎发冲回原位，但现在它们遮不住阿帕基的脸了，很久没有见过的，不自然的潮红。

阿帕基摇摇头，“别停。”他说。

里苏特于是继续，阿帕基喘着气射在他的手里，精液沿着他的手指流下来，滴到他的小腹上。

他握住阿帕基的手，也粘了阿帕基一手液体。“我不知道你还要做什么，”里苏特坦白，“但我这里没有润滑液。”

阿帕基用行动告诉里苏特他要做什么。里苏特几乎就只是看着，他硬着，但他只是忍着，阿帕基看起来摇摇欲坠，不只是因为他胸口还没痊愈的伤，他给自己扩张，跨在里苏特身上伏着，头抵在里苏特胸口，沉甸甸的重量。仿佛任何动作都会打破阿帕基自己给自己施加的氛围，于是里苏特不再做多余的动作，任由年轻的前任警察掌控一切。

阿帕基突然说，他想关灯。

里苏特说好，于是房间黑下来，窗外已经没有任何太阳遗留的光，只有月光，和混在其中的星光。在黑暗中他失去了阿帕基的详细样子，只有一个看着精瘦的轮廓，一个名叫雷欧·阿帕基的概念，或许这就是阿帕基的目的，从他们相处的这段时间里他可以感觉到阿帕基并不怎么喜欢光。阿帕基光着腿爬回来，再次跨回里苏特身上的时候衬衫下摆擦过对方的小腹，酥酥痒痒的。

里苏特得说，阿帕基什么都不会。他的扩张做得糟糕，阿帕基试图用后穴吞下里苏特的性器时两个人都很难受，两个人身上都出了点薄汗，风从开了小半的窗户钻进房间，再沿着半开的房门溜走，有点冷。里苏特皱着眉头，太紧了，温热的穴箍得里苏特的性器又兴奋又有点痛苦。但阿帕基好像没有感觉一样继续，他的动作幅度不小，每一下都几乎全部把自己从里苏特的性器抬起来，然后又再次把它全部吞下去，没有节奏，只是凭着本能，有力气时就稍快一点，顶到快感爆发的地方他就稍微停下来一会儿，头往后仰，显出好看的脖颈轮廓，他压着颤抖喘息。

里苏特看到阿帕基胸口白色的绷带露出深色的斑点，这样的色差即使在黑暗中也能分辨，是伤口裂开了吧，里苏特想。如果他再无聊一点，他可能会去明知故问，阿帕基，不痛吗，不管是这场性爱还是伤口。然后他不会得到回答，不管关于哪一个。

糟糕得一塌糊涂。但两个人最后还是都射了，阿帕基手摁在床上，毫无目的地绞着床单，床单没办法被绞成团，它被塞得很严实，手指只能用指缝给它塑造出山脉和沟壑。

两个人都没说话，房间落进死寂里。

最后里苏特突然伸手，扣住阿帕基的后脑勺，手腕顶着脊柱，小臂抵着蝴蝶骨。他把阿帕基拉近，对方的头摁在自己的肩窝，然后另一只手也环上去。他可以闻到阿帕基发间洗发香波的味道，是他去年买了放在这里的那罐；绷带和药水的刺鼻味道，还有烟。阿帕基应该也可以闻到自己身上的沙石、海风，和血的味道，他想。

一个拥抱，阿帕基没有反应，里苏特像抱着一个木偶，它身上吊着阿特罗波斯坚固的提线，一动不动。

///

里苏特睡觉的地方再次变回了自己的床，熟悉的床，熟悉的被子和枕头，铺得平平整整的床单，只是床上多了个阿帕基。起初他们只是躺在同一张床上，入睡前并没有肢体接触，只有起床时里苏特会发现他们的距离变了，有时阿帕基背对着自己侧躺着，弓着身子，但是他的脊柱总有一部分贴着自己，像是无意识的取暖，更少的时候阿帕基会面对着里苏特侧身蜷缩，离里苏特的怀抱十几厘米的距离。阿帕基不会逃开他的噩梦。

这十几天的生活非常正常，这正是它不正常的地方。没有任务，没有听说西西里本地的黑帮有擦枪走火的械斗，只有里苏特开着租来的车去几公里外的Lidl，买番茄和直面，一些腌好的肉，后来还会有一些别的香料，甚至有一天他真的买了曾经被他放回货架的苹果派原料。他捣鼓了半天，也没有很成功，烤箱的热度调得太高，导致他的苹果派有点烤糊了，或许不只是烤糊这么简单，而是表面熟透了，内芯还有一小层没有被成功烘烤。他拿出来尝了一块，只能说幸好整盒出售的材料一股脑配起来的味道本身足够不错，但是他没有把它扔掉，因为阿帕基看起来并不嫌弃这个卖相不太好的苹果派。

他问过阿帕基会不会做饭，阿帕基说会，当天晚上他们就吃了一盘很难吃的意大利面，里苏特一边吃一边控制自己不要皱眉头皱得太明显，但他看着阿帕基很直接地对自己的作品皱眉头，于是后来变成了他一边吃一边努力控制自己不要笑得太明显，叉子送到嘴里的面早就不知道是什么味道了。

太平静了，绿色植物欢欣鼓舞地生长，这个房间像一片永恒不动的温水，是温热的，但也是死水。里苏特有时会想阿帕基本身是个什么性格的人，他看不太出来，只知道这个阿帕基不是真正有生气的阿帕基，他看起来安静，连疯癫的时候都像重压在顶，这不是活的阿帕基，是名为雷欧·阿帕基的概念，那天晚上昏暗里的黑色轮廓。只有足够力气才能支撑起个人性格，阿帕基没有，烟和酒精填不起他性格的骨架。或许在出任务的时候阿帕基还能露出点原来的样子。

算了，里苏特想。

在阿帕基还差最后一次复诊的时候，暗杀小队让里苏特回去分钱，索尔贝和杰拉德说队长不来分不了钱，虽然还揶揄了一下这几个任务的报酬少得可怜，但聊胜于无。里苏特答应了，他确实已经毫无必要地在西西里岛呆得够久了。他没有当导游带人参观西西里的提线木偶戏，也没有给人介绍西西里的酒庄，往正常了说也没有再需要杀掉几个西西里黑帮，他只是留在这里。

“我要回那不勒斯了。”里苏特告诉阿帕基，他刚打开门，把钥匙旋到合适的弧度，抽出来。阿帕基坐在客厅的沙发上，咬着一根没点燃的烟，牙齿在小半截的地方咬稳，舌头无聊地在拨着嘴里的那段。

里苏特随意地把刚用完的钥匙递给阿帕基，阿帕基没有接，于是他把它放在阿帕基面前的桌子上。

“冰箱里还有大半盒番茄和一袋子面，香料之前买的很多也足够用，但是……出于你也知道的原因，我还是建议你打电话给附近那家本地老夫妇开的餐馆，他们的儿子会送餐。”里苏特说。

然后里苏特想了一下，补充道：“这里酒柜左边柜子下面那层有很好的西西里白葡萄酒，你痊愈之后可以拿去喝。”

里苏特又把复诊时间再提了一遍，以防阿帕基忘记。

“如果你想，还可以给阳台那些绿色的家伙浇点水。”里苏特抬起手，拇指指了指背后。

里苏特先去把租的车还了，他把车钥匙丢在老板递过来的盒子里的时候突然有了这一切结束了的感觉，盒子里还有很多钥匙，他的那一根掉进去和别的混在一起，除了最开始的一声脆响之外很快在老板的翻动中消失了。他看着老板数着钱慢慢走开，有奇怪的念头从他的脑子底部爬了出来，就那么一瞬间，它突然填满了思维的空隙，然后又消失了，像爆炸产生的光。它说，里苏特是个西西里岛人，他应该在这里拥有一辆自己的车，而不是从那么多一样的钥匙里随便选出一把租一辆转眼就忘记是什么样的车，他可以开着它在海边公路兜风，然后停在家附近的树下，会有海鸥在车前盖留下恼人的排泄物，他可以和居民一样骂一下海鸥，然后照常开着车去酒吧，在里面认识漂亮的西西里女孩……

而他现在是黑帮暗杀小队的队长，还准备造反。里苏特在这些无厘头的幻想泛滥前掐死了它们，他知道下一步它就会幻想他的房间，可是他的房间现在有阿帕基，钥匙也在阿帕基手上，就觉得这不错，再让幻想把这一切颠覆没有必要。这是很古怪的事情，他十八岁的时候选择按照自己的正义行事，最后只有黑帮这一条路走，而比他当年大不了多少的阿帕基却是从大众的正义堕落而来，或许有一天他们可以谈谈这个。

阿帕基站在里苏特前面，他们中间隔着三个人，一个小孩和两个大人，他们推着一大堆行李，小孩坐在看似坚硬的塑料行李箱上，就在同一条值机的柜台前。阿帕基没有穿他那引人注目的长衣，可能是因为胸口还有绷带，他穿着里苏特衣柜里的西装，用不符合规范的穿法，把它们穿得像休闲服。白色的衬衫对他来说有点长，但他没有把它束起来，西装裤子倒差不多合身，宽大的西服外套则随意地披在肩上，袖子耷拉着，手臂没有穿过它们。他的头发有些凌乱，发梢顽固地翘着，有些还缠在一起，一副匆忙出门的样子。

里苏特看着前面的人逐渐减少，阿帕基办好手续，转过身来，正巧对上里苏特的视线。

“里苏特。”阿帕基冲他点点头，权当打了招呼，他继续往里苏特面前走，在即将和他擦肩而过的时候停了下来，“这个，还给你。”

里苏特伸出手，掌心多了一把瘦巴巴的钥匙，阿帕基的指尖碰到他的掌纹时有着温热的触感。他没有看，把它塞进衣袋里。“你也要回那不勒斯？”他问。

阿帕基轻哼了一声表示认同，里苏特沉默了一会儿，他们的目的地相同，但模模糊糊的预感涌出来，他们去往同一个地方，不是为了重聚而是分别。

“我们会再见的。”鬼使神差地，里苏特出声。

阿帕基点点头，窗外下午的烈日逐渐沉成夕阳，光透过一切照进来。他侧对着日光，半明半暗。

里苏特看着阿帕基走远，手插在衣袋里，那把钥匙嵌在掌心，他的指腹卡在钥匙凹凸不平的槽口，传来的触感陌生。

他意识到这不是他的钥匙。

///

里苏特回到暗杀小队，被问到的第一件事就是关于阿帕基，队员们都问他有什么决定。

”什么决定也没有。“里苏特说，他弯腰随手捡起一沓装订好掉在地上的资料，放回桌子上。然后他倚靠在桌子边缘，打量着他的队员们，他们在这间有些昏暗的安全屋里散发着兴奋的因子，为了他们彼此分享的远大前程的秘密。打倒一个身世扑朔迷离的黑帮老板，然后赚得盆满钵溢，钱总是越多越好，尽管他们中谁也没想过一旦获得如此数额庞大的财产他们应该干什么，或许从一开始这个目标就带着隐秘的自负，身为强力替身使者的自豪和骄傲，一种名为挑战的情绪。他们刚刚走上这条路，不知道前面有什么，里苏特的直觉告诉他这条路并不好走，从他们试探了那么久而鸡蛋壳上没有哪怕一条缝让他们窥见真相就多少能感觉到。

”啧，“普罗修特发出了一声抗议的声音，“什么决定也没有……吗？他的替身能力呢，怎么样？”

里苏特脑海里浮现出那个替身，在回忆里没有防备能力，不能保护替身使者的替身，战斗中的场面只在他记忆里浮现了一秒，然后就转到最开始的，那个雨夜里的紫色幽灵，混沌的幽灵。

“很无聊，”里苏特说，“没什么用。”阿帕基没必要卷进这里。

“说来听听？”霍尔马吉欧突然站起来，靠近里苏特，抬头饶有兴致地加入了谈话。

“他和我们没什么关系。”里苏特说，语气很坚定，一般听到这个语气就可以知道他不再希望被质疑。霍尔马吉欧的手搓了搓自己的下巴，没有再说话，只是看起来陷入了沉思。

“好吧，”霍尔马吉欧最后说，他若有若无地瞥了几眼里苏特，“我们来分钱。”

里苏特站在一扇门前，抬手叩了几下门，“有人在吗？”他问，声音不高不低，像个无关痛痒的例行询问。房门那边无声无息，里苏特的话被寂静吸走，然后寂静带着楼道微弱的风从门缝爬出来，沿着里苏特的脚踝。

他拿出那把钥匙，仔仔细细地端详。这里并不是高级的住宅公寓，楼道里的灯已经很老了，只能说勉强亮到里苏特微微眯着眼睛能看清东西的程度，那把钥匙不算很旧，在光的反射下看起来还是亮的，只是表面有些细小的氧化点和乱成一团的细碎划痕。它在里苏特掌心躺了一会儿，然后被拇指顶起来，食指也凑上来捏住，里苏特看了看竖着的钥匙孔，调整了一下钥匙的角度，轻轻地把钥匙推了进去。

他甚至能感受到钥匙的锯齿是怎么一个个通过锁的机关，每一下都有轻微的咔哒声和阻力，伴随着最后一声轻响，钥匙准确无误地完整嵌入了钥匙孔。他试着旋了一圈，卡住了，看起来像是转反了，他换了个方向，这次锁发出了咔哒的声响，第一重锁解开了。

这的确是这个门的钥匙，他查过，这里就是阿帕基的公寓，他现在拿着这里的钥匙，随时都可以把它打开。

但是他在犹豫，暗杀队无情的队长在犹豫，他无法避免地思考这把钥匙是阿帕基故意为之还是只是阿帕基把他俩的钥匙弄混而不小心给错了。他吸了一口气。但事实是这把钥匙现在就在他手里，他只要再继续旋转它——

里苏特把钥匙转了第二圈，剩下的那重锁也开了，他再旋转一次，锁舌就会缩起来，门将会可以打开。

门那边是什么？

没有完全揭开的过去，微小的细节，长此以往的习惯。未知的回忆，属于阿帕基自己一个人的。未知。

里苏特旋动钥匙，他握住门把，感觉锁舌缩进去了，门在他手里变得轻盈，只要稍微用力他就可以推开。

他的手搭在冰凉的门把上，指腹紧紧贴着金属，凉意侵入皮肤。

他松开了钥匙，锁舌弹了回去，发出轻快的咔哒声响。

里苏特旋转了两次钥匙，把门锁上。

他不能知道。

阿帕基的房间窗户开着，那不勒斯夜晚的微风摇晃着窗帘。这位曾经的警察在还没成为警察时就住在这里了，大概从他十五六岁开始。房间很小，没有厨房，但有一个能做饭的厨灶，下面是橱柜，放着干净的碗，少年曾经也给自己做很难吃的饭，但是他吃饱就满足了。房间另一边有书桌和小书柜，书柜上摆着一些课本，和一些警探小说，椅子腿附近还有几本堆叠在一起的字典。桌面上有耳机，耳机线从桌面垂下小半截，没有和播放设备连在一起。抽屉里有些杂物，药水和医用棉签，几盒常见药，和一些半实用的小玩意，底下压着一本相册，封面是打球的男孩阿帕基。床铺得还算整齐，被子却没有叠。没有什么特别的东西，只是一个普通的房间。

它们都在黑暗里，门没有开，窗帘安静而平稳地摇动着。

里苏特打开店门，看到阿帕基。对方靠墙坐着，脚踝边摆着几个空掉的啤酒瓶，手里还握着一个，里苏特从阿帕基仰头的动作能看出来这瓶也只剩下不到三分之一了。阿帕基看向里苏特，眼睛下方的金色被生理性的泪水弄得模模糊糊，“是你啊，里苏特。”他说。

里苏特带上门，冷风不再往里灌，只有窗缝和门缝传来风拐弯的声音。他靠近阿帕基坐下，他们两个的长衣下摆挨到一起，阿帕基喝下最后一口酒，圆润的瓶口滑下的最后一滴透明的液体落在阿帕基微伸的舌尖，阿帕基把酒瓶放下，刚好压在他们衣服的拼接处。里苏特把手伸到阿帕基面前，舒展开手指，里面躺着阿帕基给他的钥匙，阿帕基把带着酒气的呼吸吹到钥匙上。“这不是我给你的吗？”阿帕基问。

“对。”里苏特说，他的肚子里涌起一阵说话的欲望，想接着这句话询问，又想直言这是阿帕基失手给错，但他发现怎么接下去都很怪异，于是只回答了一个字，难以出错的一个字。

阿帕基缓慢地眨了眨眼，仿佛混沌和困意在逐渐把他劫走，他重复了一遍里苏特的回答，难以出错的一个字：“对。”

里苏特沉默了，他把掌心捂热的钥匙放回衣袋，钥匙的重量微不足道，但他仍感到它拖着他沉沉下坠。

两个人都没再说话，里苏特拿出烟，分给阿帕基一根，他们用同一簇打火机的火苗把烟点燃。两颗星星在风的背后，在布满雨水和尘埃痕迹的玻璃背后，一闪一闪。

有那么一瞬间里苏特想对阿帕基说，出去吧，我们出去。

这句话会像树根一样，它会聚集之前支离破碎的努力，然后长出来，分出无数个枝桠，不知道走向哪里。它可能受到拒绝，成功后也可能没有后续，出去能去哪里，外面是黑夜还是能够担保的黎明。过去和未来是他们的沉重，而现实又在他们身上沉酣；梦中的灵魂有高墙挡道，醒来的灵魂也无路可行*。里苏特张了张嘴，嘴唇动了动，最后没有发出声音。

他会和阿帕基在这里度过这个夜晚，阿帕基仍然在离他十几厘米的地方。他们睡着时头靠在了一起。

///

“阿帕基。”  
阿帕基听到是里苏特的声音，他站起来看过去。里苏特站着，在门的中央，冷风从他背后吹来，他的长衣发出鼓动和摩擦的声响。里苏特的手指抠着木质的门框，用力得指节发白，指甲的末端几乎陷进略有疏松的木纹里，木屑沾上去。他看着阿帕基，低声念着阿帕基的名字，两次姓，第三次带上了名，他的音量很低，却仍然像声嘶力竭的嘶吼。

阿帕基伸出手，把里苏特的手从门框上解救出来，另一只手绕过里苏特的腰，里苏特往前了一步，阿帕基关上了门。里苏特撞到阿帕基身上，阿帕基踉跄了几步，背部抵上墙面，对方把身体的大半重量压到了他身上，带着黑色帽子的脑袋撞上阿帕基肩膀上方的墙壁，发出一声闷响。里苏特的唇压在阿帕基的脖子上，颤抖着，喉咙里的声响费劲挤上舌尖。

他浑身是酒的气味，阿帕基也是，他们两个身上不同种的酒的气味混在一起，烈而呛鼻。

他们在黑暗里，就在门面前，窗在他们身边几米处，月光也在他们身边几米处。阿帕基拍拍里苏特的背，他喊了里苏特的名字，带着疑惑，但里苏特过了好一会儿才有反应。  
“阿帕基，”里苏特的声音扭曲得很怪，“他们死了。”

里苏特闭上眼睛，一片红黑色，是血的颜色，也像强光刺入双眼，眼皮阖上后的那种鲜艳的血红。他用力地把上下眼皮挤到一起，然后缓缓睁开，眼前是银色的瀑布，阿帕基披散的头发。

索尔贝和杰拉德死了，一个把自己憋死在肮脏的堵口布里，另一个变成了一片一片的展览艺术品。里苏特还记得那些肌肉横切面的纹理，动脉血管的圆形，骨头几层是不同的颜色，那些精美的玻璃画框摆在他们的屋里，阳光从窗口照进来，诡异地被它们切割成碎块。

里苏特想说话，他的情绪在他的肚子里打滚，一种烧灼的感觉直直烫上膈膜，然后是胸腔，气管和喉咙。但他没有说更详细的情况了，他啃咬阿帕基的嘴唇，他们的舌头交缠在一起，如果舌尖可以传达消息没准里苏特说了很多话。

他们完蛋了，暗杀组只有一条没有人知道路况如何但最终总是通向漆黑地狱的路了。索尔贝和杰拉德死了，被送回他们身边，他们的归来比他们的死亡更为瘆人，眼睛在看着暗杀组，老板什么都知道。里苏特什么都没有和阿帕基说，他也什么都不能和阿帕基说。他把话咽在肚子里，像给阿帕基的家门锁上锁一样把它们隔在里面。

阿帕基皱了皱眉头，什么都没有问。

里苏特扯掉阿帕基的衣服，墙面很冰，靠近墙的空气也带着更重的凉意，阿帕基裸露的皮肤很快温度就降下来。里苏特把他压得动弹不得，他没有挣扎，放弃了他本就不想要的主导权。里苏特的手指沿着股缝进入阿帕基，他的手指是冷的，阿帕基靠在墙上，试图支撑自己，里苏特的扩张和他本人的崩溃状态不同，耐心得可怕，他支撑自己的腿在发软。

里苏特就这样操他，他的性器挤进去，被柔软的穴口箍住。里苏特的动作又急又猛，但又不至粗暴，像收敛的风暴。快感从尾椎炸开，阿帕基腿软得站不住，他勉强勾住里苏特的脖子，每次微小的下滑嵌在他身体里的性器就进入得更深，酸胀的感觉全化成难以言喻的酥麻快感。

阿帕基被操得昏昏沉沉，里苏特在咬他的脖子，然后舔舐他的喉结，他的意识像沉船慢慢往下沉，淹没在风暴下的海里，更深的地方是一片死寂。“里苏特。”他呢喃。

里苏特没有停下来，他从阿帕基的喉结吻到他的耳垂，有一些头发闯进了他嘴里，等他挪开的时候它们带着银亮的丝。

“阿帕基。”里苏特念着这个名字，像在品茗苦涩的酒。

他们做爱，靠着墙做了一次，摔到地上又接着做了一次。阿帕基的背靠着地面，他能感觉地面有细碎的沙砾，或许来自哪一天鞋底的花纹，寒意从皮肤渗到心脏，他的上面是里苏特红黑的眼睛，红得滴血的眼睛，但他看到滴下来的液体是透明的，像雨落在他的小腹上。在里苏特的背后，更上面的地方，是月光，他们摔到月光上做爱，里苏特模糊的影子罩在阿帕基上。

阿帕基感到胸口一阵疼痛，并非来自心脏或胸骨，只是来自皮肉。他看到金属在上面划开一个小口，正是他枪伤的位置，上面还留着淡色的疤痕。血流出来，一条纤细的涓流，沿着他的胸口流到腹部，他们在这时达到了高潮。  
阿帕基和里苏特维持着一个别扭的拥抱姿势，胸口的金属落下来，掉到尘埃里。里苏特和阿帕基同时想把它捡起来，手指碰到一起，里苏特缩回手，任由阿帕基捡起金属制品的产物，他伤口血中生出的玫瑰——只是一个简单的圆环状金属，大小像个指环，上面有阿帕基的血。

里苏特说，结束了。

如果你想，收着它吧。里苏特说着，他的手抚过阿帕基的伤口。到此为止，里苏特往死路走，阿帕基往回忆走，死路不知前景，回忆没有归路。*

阿帕基没有说什么，爬起来摸到一瓶酒，用牙咬开瓶盖，倒在自己的身上，伤口的疼痛被放大，只是浅层皮肉的痛苦被酒水一激，痛感增加，仿佛真的和心脏有关。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *“过去和未来是我们的沉重，而现实又在我们身上沉酣；梦中的灵魂有高墙挡道，醒来的灵魂也无路可行”，费尔南多·佩索阿，《阴影中的颂歌》  
> *“回忆没有归路” 加西亚·马尔克斯，《百年孤独》


End file.
